The Princess Warrior
by Mageki-chan
Summary: When a girl doesn't like to wear dresses and goes up to a group of people thinking they are hunters going on a hunt, and finds out they are intruders, what does this young girl do?


The Princess Warrior  
Chapter 1  
"Long ago, there were six countries at war, they were each named a color: silver, gold, green, blue, red and orange-" I was interrupted by my younger sister Velicia  
"Which was mother's country?"  
"Silver. The silver country thought it best that the ladies in the war of the six countries-"  
"Why?"  
Because all men are inconsiderate...never mind... so all the men of the silver country went to war, but some of the ladies of the silver country also wanted to help as well, so they all got gathered up, along with mother's magician friend, and decided to bring food to their men.   
They went as the gates opened, and brought the food in and mother saw all the fighting, you know as well as I that mother doesn't like fighting and saw fit that for she and the other ladies go out of the battle area. Mother saw that the gates were closing and she and the other ladies ran to get out of the battle area. Some of the other countries saw that they were leaving and tried to stop them. One of the warriors, from the green country, saw mother and knocked her down-"  
"Why?"  
"To make sure she doesn't escape. But then, magically, mother's silver from her dress, mixed with the green on the green warrior's clothes,-"  
"Was the green warrior father?" I smiled  
"Yes. Father somehow saw that mother did not want to hurt him and he then helped her up and ran with her only to have the gates fully shut in their faces.-"  
"Then what happened?"  
"Father lifted mother over the fenced to safety, and he climbed the fence to get over as well. Mother saw that there were arrows whizzing past father's head and picked up a bow and arrow as she saw an arrow heading straight for father's head, she shot it before it even got close to father's head.  
After the war, the country of green and silver united, along with gold-"  
"Why?"  
"Because father was the prince of green-"  
"Oh... Why gold?"  
"Because mother had a brother who met and married a princess of the gold country."   
"Casaneo? Did mother like to wear dresses like me?"  
"Yes"  
"And did father not like to wear dresses like you?"  
"Well... yes... But I'm wearing a dress right now Velicia"  
"Yeah but you are wearing pant underneath it." I scratched my head then smiled  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
My name is Casaneo, I am princess of silver, gold, and green. I know how to fight and won fairly two of my families heirlooms and got as a birthday present a third. The first heirloom is from the country of silver, is a necklace is a necklace that magically holds a sword that comes out if you saw the ancient word for open... Halea. The second heirloom is from the country of green, that I won is two pieces of armor that slide onto your hands and say naletu and the pieces of armor change your outfit and attach to my shirt, which always shows my belly. The third heirloom is from the country of gold, that I only got because my cousins did not want them, they were a pair of shoes that make you more agile and helps you to jump high.  
As you know I hate wearing dresses. Out of my whole wardrobe I only own two dresses, a uniform for boarding school, and a ceremonial outfit that I only wear for special occasions. To tell you the truth, I hate boarding school. One, no boys, and two, I don't want to learn to walk and act 'ladyish' and 'pretty' and wear those horrid dresses! I would rather be out fighting for my own benefit. The only 'girly' thing I own is a nail polish called stardust that is glittery and silver, and I wear it only because it goes with everything in my wardrobe.  
Now I was getting ready for going on a hunt with the people in my country. I changed clothes quickly, I am now wearing a leather top, that shows my belly, and puffy pants. I can't fight with tight pants, it's impossible.   
The sneak out was successful. I now tip-toed to the group of hunters. When I got close enough to them, I realized that these were not hunters, they weren't even from this country, they were intruders!  
Chapter 2  
I backed away quickly until I tripped, I then realized I did inherit something from my mother, other then looks, clumsiness. The entire group of intruders now realized I was from the castle and now tried to attack me, I put my hand loosely around my necklace and said "Ha... Ha... Helena!" The butt of the sword now came out of the necklace enough for me to grab the handle, and pull the rest of the sword out. I jumped out of the way of the first sword and blocked the next. I somehow got a sword out of another intruders' hand and started to run to the gates of the castle. Locked. "Damn" I said. I then saw that I was wearing the shoe heirloom. I turned and flipped over the intruders and ran straight into the forest. I quickly looked into my bag for the green country's heirloom. When I found them I put them both on, and in-between my breaths I somehow said "Naletu"   
I felt my clothes changing and my vision was blurred because of the light from the clothes changing. I was now in my favorite outfit, my arms were now covered with armor, and I was wearing a ceremonial pants that I usually wear.   
I ran blindly in the forest, still haven't gained my night vision. And to make it worse, I ran blindly into someone... Yea! 


End file.
